


Read between the lines

by zmv



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, I Don't Even Know, I just noticed M and Bond had matching wrinkles and this came out, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmv/pseuds/zmv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M and Bond have matching wrinkles, and someone isn't fooled by their acting abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a case of accidentally writing a fic. I was watching Skyfall and suddenly this thing would not leave me alone until I wrote it down.

He had seen him in the days before his “death”. He looked haggard, the lines on his face more pronounced and creased. The youthfulness that had gotten him into many a bed now replaced with a permanent tiredness that in a weaker man would have had him pulled from the field, and sent off to live with a generous pension and handlers to make sure the old dog didn't bite anyone. As it was, his British fortitude and painkillers hid the exhaustion from everyone, except him. He was delivering a report from Q to M’s office when he saw 007 leave with the envelope. He saw the set of his shoulders and knew the famous Bond was breaking down, he would not recover from the next blow.

He had seen her minutes before her “death”. She looked haggard, the lines on her face more pronounced and set with powder. The cleverness that had set up many a complicated operation now replaced with a desperation that in a weaker woman would have sent her assistant scrambling to polish their resume. As it was, her glare and sharp tone hid the hopelessness from everyone, except him. He was trying to get a some sort of eyes on the train when he heard “agent down”. He saw her staring into the rain and knew the feared M had broken down, she would not recover from this blow.

He sees him days after her death. He looks younger and the lines are less pronounced.The charm that had gotten him into many a bed is back and he looks more rested. He is getting paperwork from Moneypenny when he sees 007 leaving M’s office with an envelope. He sees the set of his shoulders and knows Bond is ready, he has recovered.


End file.
